Yrus
Y R U S this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking her, thank you. Coding is by the amazing Essence! A P P E A R A N C E see reference It seems as though she only appears a dream, told in the folklore and children's storybooks, yet the appearance of Yrus is blessed, for no one has truly seen her past the stars. Although yet again, descriptions of her in other's imagination has brought the world together, some have claimed she has dark bluish purple scales, rippling down the most of her body, with upon her snout confusion. This world of Pyrrhia holds within it many secrets, tucked in the hybrid lives as one of the greatest, may it be to mention the soft cherry soda pink of her underbelly, like strawberries, flooding with color. It's been said and easily mistaken for a brightly colored NightWing, it may come mentioned at a single glance she may appear just your average NightWing, oddly colored. Yet RainWing blood still seems to flow throughout her, mostly in the coloration of her scales, speaking of which is mostly mentioned. A soft purple head of downy plated scales, bright strawberry pink eyes like that of her underbelly followed by grape purple horns protruding from the back of her head, this follows the same coloration to the top of her head in a way. That is, following the spines down her back, these remaining a darker, rather course color, like the sinking moonlight, a dark purple, following down to the tips. Following along, a stocky yet short build with a wiry spinal form, long tail followed by rather larger than normal wings. The legs, while well muscled are thinly made, bendy and flexible, making for nimble movement as though a deer, Yrus doesn't appear much different from the others her age. Why does it matter that anyone is so interested in the one character? For no one knows her mysterious backstory dancing amongst the stars, listening to everyone's dreams, she can't help but know it all. What can be mentioned that hadn't before is the wings, rather bright and showy like that of her underbelly, displaying to be a dusky purple, lighter in color like that seen on frosting. This remains the membranes, free of any silver scales upon the bottom of them, making her stand out a little bit more, if anyone was to notice the dragonet in the first place. The claw studding both wings remains a lightened purple, sharing the hue of the smooth, plated scales caking the fronts of all her legs, the forelegs meeting up with the wings. The plates, they seem to climb up her large wings, becoming fewer and spreading apart, truly it's hard to tell how Yrus is any different from the rest of her mainblooded tribe, the NightWings, yet this still remains in her scale coloration as mentioned. How strange this character is and yes, one may agree the confusion wavering off of her smells strong, she has lots to learn from this world, she knows it for she's more than just a fairytale character from a dragonet's book. ---- redoing. * greyish navy mainscales, looks a lot like a nightwing with strange colorations, is a hybrid but doesn't really show much on her rainwing side other than some of her colors ** color palette is "grape soda" * wing membranes are a light purple coloration, underbelly remains a light pink, same goes for her eyes and the innards of her ears P E R S O N A L I T Y While caring and kind with a first glance, there's much to Yrus than what meets the eye, it can be said that she's rather mischievous but clumsy, not necessarily someone who's good at her job, the hybrid is willing to help anyone in need, give you that, but she's rather too confident that's doing the right thing, it can lead to troubles. More the dragonet doesn't like causing trouble, but usually hordes the stars of herself, making it her duty to reread all the dreams that had been printed upon that said star, it's not that she doesn't like her job of floating around the city upon stars, writing down everyone's hopes and dreams, but it can just get boring after awhile. While her heart is more or less pure, she just doesn't find interest in the city life and seeks a more lazier job, with less moving, yes one may consider her lazy at some points, but wouldn't you feel the same if you were floating around all night writing down everyone's dreams. Deep within, behind sarcasm, laziness and ignorance, the hybrid is quite kind, as mentioned before and she does want to do the right thing, but doesn't know how, mostly she's just standing in the shadow of everyone else and while others consider her confident, there are some times when she'll question everything she does. Usually she thinks up the most confusing, complex questions of the universe and tries of unravel them, yet whenever she talks to someone else about it, they don't make any sense out of the things she says, it's what really makes Yrus frustrated by some of dragon kind, she doesn't have many friends so she's used to being alone talking to herself in the forever night sky. She tries to make others like her, but it's always in the wrong ways for the wrong reasons and honestly that's a whole unlikeable feature about her, the hybrid never says the right thing and the conversation just ends with long silence, there's never been a conversation where something goes right. Typically, she's insecure, truly unstable deep inside, she doesn't know how to cure her "illness" that makes her feel weird or awkward... her eye "melting" which to most can come out but mostly sound unsettling and it really is, that's the problem, she doesn't know how to solve it, which has settled her on the edge of sanity on the inside. It's when she's trying to solve this said problem when pacing quickly down the streets and for those who accidentally run into her, they get snapped at, for whenever in thinking moments, she can't help but get angry whenever disturbed, for it rips her out of thought and into the present. Yrus is... may I say confusing, she has her good and bad days, although it's mostly rainy bad yet despite her mischievous temper, she really likes doing the right thing, being liked for everything she is and not for what she's not. No, she's not afraid to stand up for herself... well somewhat, she isn't one for talking back at anyone, more she just stays out of everyone's way and sits on rooftops, admiring the view and, something that isn't unusual in these parts, enjoying sunsets. H I S T O R Y It was since the beginning of the city, Moonluck that the starteller came and went, writing down the dreams of the citizens who looked out their windows and made a wish, they aren't crazy talking to themselves, for the starteller was to hear they're hopes and dreams and send them up into the night sky. It was after that should the moon's queen read them off one by one and grant that said wish to the corresponding being, only the ones with good intentions of wishes were granted while the others were sent away. This was life in the kingdom of night and within this city, that tradition was passed down from dragon to dragon though the simple choosing, only the purest of hearts could be chosen to become the starteller and that was so. It was while this tradition went through that a young dragonet resided in this city, no there wasn't anything special about her, she wasn't brave and she didn't stand out in a crowd with huge feathered crests like most of the hybrids, simply the dragonet was normal, nothing new or exciting from her. Why was I to mention the tradition of the starteller to you, well that is because of this hybrid, Yrus was her name, for after years spent being passed around from family to family, was chosen to be the starteller. Before I am to continue, should I mention more of her backstory, born abandoned by her parents, she never really had a home in the woods near the outskirts of the city, Moonluck, dark and cramped, two words to fully describe her experience in the woods. Yet no one in the city ever seemed to notice her lurking shadow whenever spotted pacing aimlessly near its walls, usually lost in thought for the most part. R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation T R I V I A * inspired by a dream i had once, she'll be cool i assure you * text * text * text G A L L E R Y please follow reference IMG 1800.png|wolves Yrus for Verglas.png|fr yrus, pokeball CBBAD1C0-2048-448A-BA68-5C702B81F131.jpeg|infobox Runny eye.png Yrus.jpeg|sbyman reference base by jada, colored by wolves Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets